Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{4}{5} \times 4\dfrac{1}{4} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{19}{5} \times \dfrac{17}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{19 \times 17}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{323}{20}$ $ = 16 \dfrac{3}{20}$